1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for determining the validity and denomination of tokens or coins for the operation of a device, such as a newspaper vending machine and, more specifically, to battery operated coin recognition apparatus for newspaper vending machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tokens and coins are generally made in distinct sizes for different denominations and may also be made in distinct materials or combinations of materials. Such tokens or coins may be differentiated in a coin-feed apparatus typically used in an automatic vending machine based on the electromagnetic properties of the tokens or coins.
It is known to insert coins through a coin detection device having an electromagnetic field generated by a coil or coils driven by a high frequency oscillator. Variations in the electromagnetic field caused by the metal or alloy content of each coin passing through the field are detected by sensing the frequency and/or amplitude change of the oscillating electrical signal passing through the coils. Such sensed frequency and/or amplitude values are compared with prestored frequency and amplitude data to determine if the sensed characteristics of a coin are within a predetermined limit indicative of an acceptable coin. If a match occurs, the coin is acceptable.
The main requirement for in all such coin discrimination apparatus is a high accuracy in detecting acceptable coins and immediately detecting and rejecting invalid coins, such as slugs. Such unacceptable coins, which typically are washers or round metal discs, could also be coins from a different country, or coins in a given country but of an unacceptable denomination, such as pennies, nickels, etc. Thus, there is a continuing need to improve the accuracy of coin detection devices in identifying only acceptable or valid coins while promptly rejecting invalid coins or slugs.
Substantially all prior art single article or newspaper vending machines employ a manual coin button to return inserted coins to the coin return receptacle. Such manual coin return buttons are subject to frequent vandalism and damage. In addition, since the movable coin return button typically extends outward from the face plate of the vending machine, the return button is prone to freezing during inclement weather. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a coin identification or recognition apparatus for an article vending machine which eliminates the need for a manually operated, externally movably mounted coin return button.
Another problem which is common to all newspaper vending machines is the need for the operator or carrier to change the total vend price of the newspaper between at least daily and Sunday prices and sometimes to a special edition price. This requires the carrier to open the vending enclosure door and manually adjust a price change mechanism. Recently, electronic keys or scanners have been used to implement a vending price change. It is not uncommon for a carrier to utilize a slug or actual coins to open the vending enclosure door to implement a price change. Multiple coins or slugs are typically required for each opening operation and are retained in the coin receptacle within the enclosure. The slugs must then be subsequently manually separated from the actual coins. Since a carrier may typically service hundreds of vending machines, a considerable number of slugs are required to implement each price change. Even if actual coins are used to open the enclosure, a considerable amount of cash must be employed by the carrier for each price change, which coins do not represent newspaper sales.
From a manufacturing standpoint, it is also desirable that a coin identification apparatus be designed to accept coins of different countries so that the coin identification apparatus may be used throughout the world, be able to accept coins from multiple countries at the same time as acceptable or valid coins, and to discriminate between each set of country coins as well as to accommodate the varying denominations of each set of coins.
Another problem associated with prior coin identification devices is the variations in the characteristics of the oscillating signal applied to the detecting coils due to temperature changes. Unless temperatures variations are specifically addressed, a coin identification device will not be able to accurately differentiate between acceptable and unacceptable coin over a wide range of ambient temperatures.
Further, a common application for coin identification devices is in remote, stand-alone vending machines, such as newspaper boxes. Such newspaper boxes are typically located outdoors frequently at a considerable distance from any source of electrical power. Thus, such devices must be provided with an internal power supply for powering the electronic circuitry employed in the coin identification device. This introduces another variable in that battery voltage will obviously decrease over time as the batteries weaken. This could make it difficult to accurately discriminate between acceptable and unacceptable coins at low power levels.
In most previously devised newspaper vending machines, the coins inserted into the coin recognition device are typically held in a stack until the correct total amount of coins have been inserted at which time the coin stack is released for deposit in an internal coin storage box. At any time upon depression of the coin return button, the coin stack is shunted to the coin return receptacle. Since different newspaper companies favor different locations for the coin return slot and the internal coin storage box, previously devised coin recognition apparatus typically employed in newspaper vending machines have been constructed in several different configurations which provide for the location of the coin return slot on either the left or right hand side of the coin insertion slot. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a coin recognition device for use in an article or newspaper vending machine which permits easy adaptation to various coin return slot positions without extensive modification to the coin recognition device.
Most newspaper vending machines have previously utilized electromechanical solenoids to release a latch pin from the enclosure door latch to enable the enclosure door to be opened for removal of a newspaper from the enclosure. Such solenoids consume considerable power thereby reducing the life of the internal batteries employed in modern electronic based coin recognition devices. Also, such solenoids place a significant amount of force on the door latch which must be overcome when the door latch is moved to the closed position. If a customer closes the door extremely gently the force to set the latch may be insufficient such that the door will remain slightly open allowing the next customer to simply open the door without inserting any coins. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved door latch operating mechanism for a coin recognition device which overcomes the aforementioned problems with previously devised coin recognition devices utilized in newspaper vending machines.
It would also be desirable to provide a coin identification apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned problems encountered with previously devised coin identification apparatus. It would also be desirable to provide a coin identification apparatus which is easily programmable and can accurately distinguish acceptable coins from many different countries. It would also be desirable to provide a coin identification apparatus which automatically compensates for temperature and battery voltage variations.